Death Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce death to others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. Capabilities The death aspects are different points of views of how people die or how they should die. There are different ways people die, whether they die by the sword, or the drugs, or the noose, or the madness, or the slow decay of time. Aspects *'Loneliness': The solitude that one feels is too great for anyone to bare, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. Yet it is powerful enough to kill, no one wants to die alone. *'Aging': Time is an inevitable thing, one way or another, time will catch up to all of us. You can escape a car crash, a sickness, a murderer, but you will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. *'Sacrifice': The need for sacrifice is always necessary, whether a person does not want to die so they have someone else die in their place or if it is part of a ancient ritual. Another form of sacrifice is that if your loved ones really care about you, then they sacrifices themselves for you, you then become determined to exact revenge on the ones responsible. *'Nihilism': The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The believe that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. Wishing to feel the embrace of Oblivion, which awaits them is a pointless death. They are total consumed the "true" despair. *'Despair': Despair, fall in to hopelessness! The state of depression no one can escape, they only feel sorrow for their failures, the loss of love ones. They linger on, wandering the sad earth as dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. *'Destruction': Break, Crush, Destroy, all related to the damaging of an object, system, or a being. The desire to cause destruction toward others or oneself. the need to kill is such a thrill, the need to obliterate his opponents. Yet they don't admit it but deep in the human subconsious, they have a unsatisfying desire for conflict. *'Intoxication': The urging need to feed something deep inside, a hunger that cannot quench, a need that one cannot let go of, if they do they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. *'Madness': It'S CraZy! An unstable mind that distills balancing flow to their physiques. They do a lot of stuff that is out of the ordinary, this could also be disturbing. Its to reeducate a meaning of insanity, suppress any sense of fear, and when the scales are tilt, death is coming for many people. "Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos." *'Greed': Everything should belong to you, you want it, you deserve, you would kill anyone who stands in your way from getting it. You would do anything to make what you want yours by any means, it's all yours, just take it. *'Rage': Rage, an unstoppable angry emotion, do not stand in it's way, it will destroy you. There was nothing more to it. Even if a war starts, if a person dies, if a person becomes president, nothing can prepare the world, when it is consumed by Rage. Associations *Apathy *Death Inducement *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Mental Manipulation *Philosophy Materialization *Power Manifestation *Vice Inducement Known Users *Espadas (Bleach) *Deathwing (Warcraft) (Rage) *Asura (Soul Eater) (Madness) *Death (Mythology) *Engineers (Prometheus) (Sacrifice) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) (Nihilism) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) (Intoxication) *John/the Beast (Infamous) (Destruction) *Ema (F.E.A.R) (Despair) *Garaa (Naruto) (Loneliness) *Grandfather (Codename:Kids Next Door) (Aging) Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities